


the heart wants what it wants

by candidshot



Series: episodes [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus and Alec reseal their promise; to try love with all their effort.Prompted by S02ep20





	the heart wants what it wants

**Author's Note:**

> the Episodes series - basically fics prompted by tv episodes.

The heart wants what it wants.

Like bees in a field of flowers, Alec's heart always buzzes to everything Magnus.

In many ways, his love flows and reaches this first and last love of his;

From the way he looks at Magnus - with his eyes unblinking and the way a smile creeps up to his lips and spreads them apart into this radiance that reassures and rejuvenates Magnus giving him a new meaning to a life old and stifled by prejudices and where love never seemed enough, is now a life in which Alec keeps packing him up with heaps load.

Then there's the way Alec calls Magnus's name so sweetly like those field bees making honey - saccharine in every drop of Magnus's name he pronounces.

Alec is very specific in his love:

 _"Magnus, I love you"._  
_"Magnus, I'm not going anywhere"._  
_"Magnus, what's wrong?"_  
_"Magnus, I'm sorry"._  
_"Magnus, I don't think I can live without you"._

_Alec is very earnest in his way of loving this man._

Now in a back alley, red lantern light dazzles them. The universe steps backs, holds its breath and waits for their kiss.

"Everything I do reminds me of you", Magnus tells him, slowly stepping in, moving to be beside the man he loves the most in the world, taking his stand right where he belongs - by Alec's side. "I'll show you what's not an understatement".

Then Magnus leans in, tilts his head back and kisses Alec's parched lips, once again sealing their promise; a love with all their effort.

A love that thrives with one heart, meshing and knowing exactly what it wants.

And now that they're positive about this, all they want is a warm bubble bath together with champagne and lavender scented candles with their arms wrapped around each other sharing honey kisses that lasts forever.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, not all the quotes are exact XD


End file.
